


Age Of Miracles

by micehell



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, M/M, Violence, a touch of humor for all that, nonconsensual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm winds up in Trip's hands trying to avoid someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Of Miracles

Captain Archer watched gleefully as his usually very proper, never a hair out of place armory officer shied away like a nervous colt from the wandering hands of Gen Lir. When the away team from Enterprise had first arrived on Caerlis, they had been greeted by an assortment of planetary representatives. They’d called themselves a welcoming party, and one of their number, Gen Lir, was trying to make Malcolm feel very welcome indeed.

Normally, it was Trip who seemed to attract women like flies, but his friend wasn’t present this time. Archer had never seen one of Trip’s admirers quite so adamant about it either, but then none of Trip’s admirers would have had to work so hard for a response. Malcolm was treating it like he would any other threat to the safety of ship and crew; he was wary, yet focused, and ready to use force if necessary.

Archer decided that as amusing as it was to watch Malcolm squirm… well, sort of squirm, anyway, he really should step in before this became an issue. As he approached them, he took his time to look closely at the source of the problem. He’d already been informed that Gen was some kind of high title, like duchess or something. But beyond that was the woman; humanoid, with lavender skin and violet hair, and a beautiful face offset by cat-like, silver eyes. She was a sight to behold. OK, she was about seven feet tall and built like an Amazon, so he could see why Malcolm might feel a little intimidated, but she was still lovely. Maybe he should throw himself at her to distract her from Malcolm. After all, as captain, it was his duty to sacrifice himself for his crew.

The next hour passed with the three of them in something like conversation. Lir asked questions about Malcolm’s weaponry, innuendo heavily emphasized, all the while trying to get a feel of said weaponry. Malcolm attempted to address the subject seriously, with an obsessive attention to detail, while at the same time trying to avoid showing the full strength of his armament. Archer made several attempts to lead the conversation onto more interesting subjects, say himself, but found himself completely ignored by his host even while Malcolm shot him the occasional grateful look. No one got what they wanted.

Archer and Malcolm both smiled in relief when it was time to return to the ship, though Malcolm’s smile faded when he found that Lir would be in the group that the captain had invited to tour the ship.

On their return flight, the captain filled his head of security in on the details of the upcoming tour; comprised of a large group of aliens who would be viewing many critical parts of their ship, including their bridge. And for once his head of security wasn’t insisting that he should be on the tour as a security precaution. It truly was an age of miracles. Archer felt he should reward Malcolm in some way, and he had the perfect gift. He’d let Malcolm come on the tour as a security precaution. Of course, this decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he found it amusing to watch Malcolm struggle with seven foot of amorous alien. Not at all.

OK, maybe a little. It was good to be captain.

:::::::::::

 

The tour yesterday had been a nightmare. Trying to lead a group of potentially dangerous aliens around his ship without giving any of them the chance to do any harm, while at the same time being perfectly polite and hospitable was trying enough. Add to it the definitely dangerous Gen Lir, she of the far too many hands, and the whole thing descends into something from Dante.

But worse than that, from Malcolm’s point of view, anyway, was that the Caerlins were a very touchy race. Everything had to follow some rule or protocol, most of which seemed to be made up on the spot, and the captain was hard pressed not to insult them at almost every turn. So when Gen Lir made her request to be allowed to stay on board and ‘visit’ for a couple of days, Archer had been somewhat compelled to agree.

Not that Malcolm believed it had been that difficult a choice for Archer, considering the laugh the captain kept trying to suppress every time he looked at him. If it wasn’t for Starfleet’s own somewhat picky set of rules, Malcolm would have been happy to smack his superior officer upside his superior head. But dwelling on this wasn’t going to solve his problem. No, obviously he was going to have to do that on his own.

Well, maybe with a little help. As he and his grabby shadow entered the gym, he saw his quarry riding the stationary bike. Taking the time to get Lir set up with some weights (and she could press far more weight than he could, damn her), and then extricating himself once again from her grasp, he then approached his victim, er, friend.

He put on his most charming air. “May I talk with you a moment, Ensign?”

Hoshi smiled. “Sure, Lieutenant.”

Malcolm considered how to address the subject delicately. Deciding there was no way, he went for blunt instead. “I’m having a problem that I need your help with. The visitor I came in with seems to be somewhat taken with me.”

Hoshi’s smile got wider. “Yeah, I’d kind of noticed. She looks pretty dexterous.”

Malcolm sighed. “Very. And she doesn’t seem to know what the word ‘no’ means.”

“You think it’s a communication problem?” Hoshi asked, professional curiosity showing.

“No, but I still hope you might help me.” He was looking at her hopefully.

Never having seen that look on him before, and kind of liking it, Hoshi agreed, “Sure. What do you need me to do?”

Malcolm smiled in relief. “I want you to tell her that we’re dating and that you don’t appreciate her…” Malcolm trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

Hoshi, the communication’s expert, knew just how to phrase it. “Putting her hands all over my boyfriend?”

Malcolm considered. “Yes, that should do it.”

Hoshi looked over at the rather large woman, who was at the moment bench-pressing more than Hoshi weighed, swallowed hard, and said, “Sure. But don’t you think you should give me a kiss, just so she doesn’t think I’m lying.” Hoshi thought she’d at least try to get something out of this whole thing.

“On the first date?” He was trying for shocked, but the amused tone spoiled it.

Hoshi wasn’t put off in the least. “Sure, I’m easy.”

Malcolm took Hoshi’s hand and kissed it. “There, now she’s sure to know the depth of our feelings.”

“Yeah, I’m almost drowning here from the depth.” The sarcasm was so thick it was dripping everywhere.

Malcolm frowned. “Well, I’m sure a communications expert such as yourself can manage to convey the point without any needless displays of intimacy.”

Hoshi stared at him for a moment, then said, “You’re so romantic, Mallie Wallie.”

“Only for you.” Malcolm’s mouth thinned for a moment as he gritted his teeth, then widened in an almost believable grin. “Sweetums.”

Malcolm got on the bike that Hoshi vacated and watched as his very wonderful friend went to help him with his problem. He’d hardly been pedaling for more than a minute when Hoshi came back, looking a little pale.

“Well, I talked to her.”

“And she’s going to leave me alone?”

“Not exactly.” Hoshi was looking at the ground, nervously kicking at the bike stand.

“What exactly, then?” Malcolm felt like kicking something, too, but he’d wait until he was sure what he should aim for.

“More like I’m going to leave you alone.” Hoshi still wouldn’t look at him.

“What?” Malcolm was nearly yelling, now. And he was pretty sure he knew where the kick was going.

“I’m sorry, but she’s…” Hoshi held her hand way above her. “And I’m…” The other hand was much lower. “And the Dragon Lady’s kind of scary up close.”

“Did she threaten you?” If she’d gone that far, he was sure the captain would want her off the ship, regardless of the problems it might cause.

Hoshi hesitated. “No, not really. But she did look at me.”

“She looked at you?” Malcolm was pretty sure he hadn’t heard that right.

“Yeah, she looked right at me. And even though she didn’t say she was going to kill me or anything, she looked like she was thinking about it. She’s really intense.”

“Yes, I had noticed,” Malcolm said dryly.

Hoshi looked a little shamefaced. Here Lt. “I Don’t Need Anything From Anyone” Reed was actually asking for help, which was a miracle in and of itself. Here Malcolm Reed, of the no fraternization rule, was asking her to be his girlfriend, well, sort of, and she was turning him down. That defied belief, also. Here one of her best friends was asking for help, help that might even involve kissing something other than her hand, and she was turning him away. Maybe she should rethink this. She looked back at the Dragon Lady, who was looking back at her. She knew what she had to do. “Sorry, sir, you’re on your own.”

Malcolm watched her all but flee the room. He looked over to find Lir smirking at him. Damn, back to the drawing board.

:::::::::::

 

When Trip entered the mess hall the first thing he saw was Malcolm and Lir eating together. Well, actually Malcolm was trying to eat and Lir was trying to feel him up while he did so. Thanks to Malcolm’s diligent work at avoiding her hands, neither of them was getting very far.

Trip had heard all about the situation from both the captain and Hoshi, and had been very amused about it. But looking at Malcolm’s besieged look, he was starting to think it wasn’t really that funny after all. Maybe he should talk to Jon about this and get it stopped.

When Trip thought about the situation, though, he didn’t think it was a good idea to get the captain involved. Not that Jon wouldn’t put a halt to the harassment, but the Caerlins, with their picky little rules and protocols, were already difficult enough to deal with. Trip could just imagine how well the negotiations would go if the captain had to ask them to get their duchess, or whatever the hell Gen meant, to stop groping Malcolm.

No, this was something that fell under Trip’s purview. And he had just the way to handle it.

He went over to their table and smiled at Lir. “Excuse me, Gen Lir, but I need Lt. Reed here for some business. I’m sure you understand.”

From the sour look on her face, she didn’t, but he didn’t give her time to object. He pulled Malcolm up from his seat and said, “Just right over here, Lieutenant.”

Malcolm pulled loose from his hold, but followed him very willingly. When they reached an empty table across the room from Lir, Trip sat down and gestured for Malcolm to follow.

“What can I help you with, Commander?”

“It’s more what I can help you with, Malcolm, and I think you should call me Trip for this.” He grinned at the confused look on Malcolm’s face. He must be in really bad straits if he was showing his thoughts this clearly. “The Captain and Hoshi told me what was going on with Lir.”

Malcolm scowled. “I’m sure you were very amused.”

“I was at first. But coming in here just now, I saw how bad it is, and I’ve decided to help you.”

The look of relief on Malcolm’s face was near blinding. “How?”

“Like this.” He took Malcolm’s hand in his, and made a show of caressing each finger.

“Um, Commander-” Malcolm drew his hand back quickly.

“Trip.” He took it back again.

Malcolm looked at his hand, but chose not to fight about it. “Ah, yes, Trip. Ensign Sato already tried this and it didn’t seem to discourage Gen Lir at all. In fact, I believe she was somewhat threatening.”

Trip smirked. “That’s because Hoshi’s a little wisp of a thing, and because she’s another woman. No, you want to scare Lir off, you’ve got to show her that you’re into something she can never be. Enter me. All man.”

“All ham. But you might have a point. And I am desperate, so you’ll do. Are you going to go talk to her?” Malcolm was starting to feel hopeful again.

“No, action’s better than words any day.” So saying, he leaned across the table and kissed Malcolm. He had meant for it to be a quick peck, but he got distracted by how good it felt. And by the fact that Malcolm kissed him back after awhile.

When the kiss ended, Malcolm said, “Did it work?”

“Oh yeah, it worked.” Trip decided he was going to need some shore leave soon if repressive, tight-assed – no, not that phrase – stiff as a – no, not that phrase either – um, repressive Malcolm was starting to seem like a good time.

Malcolm did a quick scan of Lir. “Yes, you’re right. She is glaring this way. This might just do it.”

“She who? Oh, yeah.” Remembering why he’d started all of this, Trip turned away from his bright, shiny new obsession and looked at Lir. Wow, if looks could kill. Still, she wasn’t storming over here yet. Better make doubly sure that she had the right idea. He leaned over and kissed Malcolm again.

Malcolm was panting a little when it was over, but he still had breath to ask, “What did you do that for?”

“Verisimilitude.” At Malcolm’s skeptical look he said, “What, I can’t use big words?”

“It wasn’t your vocabulary I was questioning, just your veracity.” Malcolm’s look just seemed to dare him to argue with him.

So Trip decided to just kiss him instead. Hmm, this was just getting better all the time. He definitely needed some shore leave.

Malcolm pulled back before Trip was ready. “Commander, from her look, Gen Lir obviously believes that we are together. In fact, everyone in the mess hall seems to believe that. I think we’ve quite made our point.”

Trip might have believed him more if his breathing wasn’t still a little heavy. With a flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. Just asking to be- no, think shore leave. “Maybe we should kiss just one more time, just to be on the safe side.”

Malcolm’s glare was near as potent as Lir’s. “You should know that I’ve been trained to kill in many different ways, some of them more painful than others.”

“Come on, Malcolm. We have to make it look good for Lir.” Trip grinned. This was turning out great. He was helping out a friend in need, getting some pretty good kisses, and getting to irritate Malcolm all at the same time. “She looks fit to kill right now, but she’s been pretty much ignoring every stop sign you put up before now.”

“You’re right.” Trip perked up, sure there were more kisses in the offering, but then Malcolm said, “She’s no longer looking at me like she wants to eat me-” He decided to ignore Trip’s laugh at his phrasing and continued, “Now she’s looking at you like she wants to crush you with her bare hands. Her very large, bare hands. And though I’m somewhat in sympathy with her on that point, I do have to say this is an improvement. Thanks.”

Trip’s grin dimmed a little. Lir was directing some pretty dark looks at him, and Hoshi was right, she was kind of scary. Maybe Hoshi had also been right to bail when she did.

Hoshi chose that moment to come over to their table. She laid her hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “Very impressive, Commander. I had to face the wrath of the Dragon Lady, and I didn’t even get a kiss. You’re my new hero.”

Trip looked smug and said, “Pay attention and take notes and one day you might grow up to be just like me.”

Malcolm snorted. “God save us all from that possibility. One is far too many as it is.”

Hoshi laughed and left them alone.

Trip looked at Malcolm. He didn’t really seem upset, but he didn’t look like he was getting into his role, either. “Shouldn’t you be acting more, I don’t know, loving? We’re trying to fool someone here.”

Malcolm looked a little wistful. “I’m acting the way I would if this were real. Do you think everything about me would change just because I was dating someone?”

“Well, yeah, you’d want to be more open with your lover.” Trip reached over and took Malcolm’s hand, glancing around to make sure that Lir saw it. Yep, the glare had heated up by several degrees; she’d seen them all right.

Malcolm sighed. “In private, I would be. Well, to be truthful, I’d try to be, but considering my previous history with relationships, I probably don’t always succeed. But I’m never going to be the type who advertises that he’s in a relationship, especially in front of the crew.” He looked pointedly around at the people gawking at them, most of who immediately pretended to be doing something else. “Except for maybe a kiss now and then and such, I don’t really like public displays of affection. I’m also not the type to spout poetry, and proclaim someone the light of my soul, or some such twaddle. It’s hard enough to tell someone you love them, no need to be maudlin about it, too.” He looked at Trip expectantly, obviously willing him to understand.

Which Trip did. “You’re so romantic, Mallie Wallie.” But just because he understood, didn’t mean he wasn’t going to rib him a little.

“You really do believe in living dangerously, don’t you?” But Malcolm was smiling when he said it.

Trip was smiling, himself. He’d kissed Malcolm in public and not only lived, but had got a smile out of it. It truly was the age of miracles.

 

:::::::::::

 

Same gym, different day. This time the players were Lir, Malcolm and Trip, but Trip was determined to hang tough. He wasn’t Hoshi. He refused to be intimidated.

Except Lir was doing a really good job of being intimidating. Hoshi was right; Lir was a Dragon Lady. And she’d also decided to prove to Malcolm that she was the better choice. Every exercise that Trip did, she did. Just better, stronger, faster. Those muscles she sported weren’t just for show.

Well, Trip wasn’t giving up. No way. Not if it meant getting more of those kisses. Well, and helping Malcolm of course. Still, those kisses.

Looking at Malcolm kicking away at the heavy bag, he started wondering if he was as good at other things as he was at kissing. The thought left him so flustered his foot came off the pedal of the bike, and he almost hurt his leg before he caught himself. Lir smirked at her obvious superiority and looked to Malcolm to make sure he saw.

Which he had, but he’d decided to ignore them both in favor of his workout. They both went back to pedaling.

It wasn’t like Trip was a virgin, either with men or with women, but he usually liked his men big and buff. When he’d first met Jon, one of the reasons he’d talked to him was because he found him attractive. That attraction had died under the stronger feeling of friendship, but he was still more Trip’s type than Malcolm. Of course, Malcolm might be kind of small, but he was toned. Those thigh muscles looked like they could really keep hold.

His foot slipped on the pedal again, and this time he did scrape his leg. It hurt, too. Lir laughed, sure that Malcolm would see that she was the better choice.

Malcolm ignored her completely as he came to make sure that Trip was Ok. “How badly are you hurt? Do you need to go to sickbay?”

“Nah, it’s just a scrape. Wash it off, stick a bandage on it, it’ll be good as new.” Trip didn’t even feel the pain anymore, just happy to have Malcolm’s full attention. Damn, he had it bad. He really needed to talk to the captain about some time off.

Malcolm helped him back to his quarters. Once there, he sat Trip down on his bed, and went to get a clean cloth and some bandages. Kneeling before him, he set Trip’s foot on his knee and proceeded to clean the wound. While he was applying the bandage, Trip was happily having a lovely little fantasy about Malcolm in a nurse’s outfit, kneeling before him for a much better reason.

Trip was pretty sure by this point that shore leave might not be the answer. Just because he’d never noticed how hot Malcolm was before didn’t mean he didn’t find him that way now. And he’d already considered the man his friend, even if he did like to rile him. Before his mind could descend into lustful thoughts about a riled Reed, another thought occurred to him. What if Malcolm wasn’t interested in him?

Well, he was in Trip’s room nursing him instead of just sending him off to sickbay or letting him handle it himself. That was on the plus side. But then he’d only heard him mention girls before when talking about relationships. That was on the minus side.

Of course, Trip didn’t exactly advertise that he’d been with men, either, so that wasn’t a guarantee. And Mal had kissed him back in the mess hall. And been pretty open with him about some fairly private stuff. Overall, he’d have to say the signs were in his favor. This was great. Someone on board he could talk and snuggle with during the long, lonely nights in deep space. Ok, he might have to get Malcolm drunk before he’d agree to snuggling, but it was still great. Dream come true time.

He’d tell Malcolm their relationship wasn’t just pretend anymore later.

 

:::::::::::

 

They’d been invited down to Caerlis’ Council Hall for some official ceremony, and Malcolm had been allowed only three other security people. Even under normal circumstances, he would have wanted more than that. Considering that there were several potentially violent groups that were opposed to the current government, groups who would love to use an event like this to make a point, just amped Malcolm’s natural paranoia.

A paranoia that had already been heightened by the situation with Gen Lir, and by the fact that he felt like he was being watched. Probably just nerves stretched by the stress of the last couple of days. Thankfully for his nerves, Lir had made other plans, so he wasn’t trying to do his job while avoiding the octopus lady.

As he made his way around for another sweep, he once again cursed the protocols that hadn’t allowed him enough men to do this job properly. They were all patrolling too wide a space, and there were gaps in their coverage. He could only hope nothing happened to the captain. Or Trip.

No, he needed his mind on his job, he couldn’t afford to be distracted, and Trip was most certainly a distraction. He called his people for the 15-minute check-in, but everyone reported clear.

Well, the ceremony was almost over. Looked like they’d come through it safely.

It was his last thought for a while as the stun blast caught him right between the shoulders.

 

:::::::::::

 

When Malcolm didn’t call in at the next security check, Crewman Miller immediately called T’Pol. The ceremony was over, and the Caerlin dignitaries were all trying to talk to Archer, but T’Pol pulled him aside anyway. “Lt. Reed is missing.”

Archer looked stunned. “Have the others scout around for him. Make sure he isn’t just incapacitated in some way. I’ll inform the Caerlins.”

Even after the Caerlin security started to help in the search, nothing was found. Trip was starting to panic, sure that Gen Lir was behind it, but Archer had no proof with which to accuse her. The Caerlins were making noises about Malcolm being a spy, something they were extremely paranoid about. It was one of the reasons they limited how many of the crew could be down at one time, and why they had shields that surrounded all their principal cities that jammed all scans. Archer’s assurances that Malcolm wasn’t a spy were having far too little impact, and Archer wasn’t sure that the Caerlin security agents were looking for Malcolm to help him or to arrest him.

Trip didn’t care which they did, as long as they found him. Hoshi had reported from the ship that Malcolm wasn’t in any of the areas that they could scan. She also believed that Lir had something to do with this. She’d even told Malcolm that she thought Lir was pretty intense. Maybe that intensity had led to her refusing to accept his rejection.

Archer was trying to keep a lid on things, including his own guilt. If Trip and Hoshi were right, he’d let a dangerous woman aboard his ship, and gave her free access to the man she’d decided to keep, regardless of his wishes. Looking back on his actions, he was disappointed with himself for finding the situation amusing in the first place. Malcolm was usually so collected; it had seemed fun to see him flustered. But it had been sexual harassment, and Archer should have put a stop to it, regardless of the situation.

He just hoped he’d get to apologize to Malcolm.

 

:::::::::::

 

When Malcolm awoke, he knew right away that things were wrong. Even with the lovers he’d allowed closest to his heart, he’d never have let them restrain him in a cold, dark room. Naked, at that. He tried to remember how he got here, but his head was spinning too much to make sense of anything.

Light entered his world as the door opened, and Lir entered. Oh, not this. He did not have time to deal with spoiled royalty who couldn’t take not getting their way. Unfortunately, he said as much to her.

When his head stopped ringing from the hits she’d landed on it, he’d decided that it was in his best interest to humor the crazy person.

Unfortunately, she left before he could put his new resolution in action. He was still chilled by her laugh and the words that floated back to him as she shut the door. “You’ll come around. In time.”

:::::::::::

Lag Min was the official that was acting as liaison with the Enterprise crew. After many hours of fruitless searching, he had come to the conclusion that Malcolm wasn’t spying. He’d concluded that it must have been one of the insurgent groups that were agitating against the current regime.

Nothing Archer or Tucker said would get him to believe that Lir had anything to do with it. She was Gen and would never be involved with anything like this. When Archer asked him to lower their security shields and let Enterprise do a search, Min told him this was unnecessary. Their security was sure to find him soon. He didn’t add that the Caerlins were still afraid of being spied upon, but it was inherent in his attitude.

Lag Min had told them that they should return to their ship, and that he personally would notify them when they found their missing crewman. Reluctantly, they had left. On the shuttle back to Enterprise, Archer had watched Trip fume. He hadn’t taken the assurances to heart. Neither had Archer, but Trip seemed almost in tears. He’d have to talk to Trip later and find out what was going on. Later, after he waded through the never-ending rules and protocols that the Caerlins used, even in emergencies. It would be a miracle if he got through this day without saying anything rude. Accidentally or otherwise.

 

:::::::::::

“Trip, your not eating isn’t going to help Malcolm any. You need to be ready to deal with anything that happens.” Jon had watched his friend pick at his food until he couldn’t take it anymore. It had been twelve hours since Malcolm had disappeared, and he was worried stiff. He was also tired beyond belief.

He’d arranged this late dinner because he knew that neither he, T’Pol or Trip had had anything to eat since breakfast, and they all needed the break. But Trip seemed bound and determined not to take it.

He’d been assuring Trip that everything was going to be Ok, but Trip was barely listening to him. All he would say was that Jon couldn’t know that. Which was true, but he was trying.

T’Pol said, in her usual cool tones, “I’m sure that wherever Lieutenant Reed is, he is handling matters well. He is very competent at taking care of himself.”

All of Archer’s assurances had done nothing for his friend, but those two sentences from T’Pol seemed to ease his worry. “Yeah, you’re right. Mal’s probably raising hell even as we speak.”

:::::::::::

Malcolm was raising hell, but all it was getting him was more abuse. He’d tried to convince Lir that he was ready to give into her, but she hadn’t bought it. Said he was far too stubborn to give up so easily.

Now she was running her fingers along his chest, toying with his nipples. “You will come to appreciate me soon. Look at how your body responds to me even now.” She pinched the hardened nub to demonstrate her point.

Having given up on convincing Lir that he wanted her, at least for the time being, he tried to ignore her now, but several scrapes from her nails got his attention. “You might be able to induce a reaction from my body, but it’s just a response to stimuli. It doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.”

“In time, you will be happy here with me.”

“How much time?” Surely it had been more than a day since he’d been here, and the Enterprise crew would find him soon.

She smiled dreamily at him. “As long as it takes.”

He shuddered. He was cold, tired, hungry, thirsty and sore. He just wanted to be out of here. He just wanted Trip to come. No, he wasn’t going to think about Trip in this place. Yes, since those kisses in the mess hall, he’d been having fantasies about the man, which thankfully he’d managed to keep hidden, but it didn’t mean he should drag even the thought of him into this sordid mess.

He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and start thinking. She’d not believed that he’d caved so quickly, but maybe he could bargain his way out. “Lir, we both know that I’m helpless here.” It galled him to say it, even though it was mainly true, but he was ready to try anything. “I know a lost cause when I see one. I don’t want to stay in this room. I don’t want to stay bound like this. I don’t want to be cold, hungry, or thirsty, and I’m really not fond of pain. Those are my wants. Yours seem to be me providing you with physical pleasure. Surely we can come to an accommodation.” He gave her his best winning smile.

Lir looked at him for a long time. Then she laughed and backhanded him across his face. She traced her finger through the blood on his split lip and licked it. “I almost believed you. You can be very convincing. Unfortunately for you, I like pain.”

She left him in the dark again with her constant refrain of “You’ll come around.” Feeling the cold go bone deep, he began to be afraid that she was right.

He really wished that Trip would come.

:::::::::::

 

It had been over thirty-six hours since Malcolm had been gone. The Caerlins weren’t allowing any of them down on the planet, and their reports were sporadic and all negative. Archer thought he’d scream from frustration.

If they’d just let him scan. If they’d just check out Gen Lir. If they’d just get their heads out of their asses.

It was that final thought that had him trying to calm down before Lag Min called him again. He was about due to give them another report and it wouldn’t do to start a fight now.

Even as he was thinking about it, Hoshi informed him that they were being hailed. She put Lag Min’s visual feed up on the viewer.

The government official looked even more reserved than usual. “Captain Archer, with the deepest condolences of my government, we regret to inform you that we believe your crewman is lost. All efforts to locate him have failed. We can only assume that whatever group took him has already disposed of any potential witness against them. We will try to offer recompense for your loss during our continued negotiations, should you choose to pursue them.” He bowed his head, and awaited the captain’s reply.

Which wasn’t long in coming. “What? You won’t let me search for him like I’ve asked, and now you’re just going to give up your search. This isn’t acceptable, and you can tell that to anyone you want. Protocols be damned, but I’m not giving up one of my crew.”

“Captain Archer, even you should be able to see that it’s hardly logical that one of these groups would leave him alive after so long?” He was using that universal “I’m talking to an idiot, but I’m trying to be nice voice”.

T’Pol spoke up. “It would hardly be logical for one of your insurgent groups to take a stranger, someone who had done them no harm and had no say in the government that they objected to, unless they planned to either hold him hostage for some desired item or action, or wished to kill him as an example to others. If the former were true, they would have made contact to express their demands. If the latter were true, they would be making the death well known instead of hiding the body, and, thereby, the example.”

Archer stared at her. Sometimes he really loved T’Pol’s logic. He turned back to Lag Min. “I agree with her.”

Lag Min hung his head. “Your logic is sound. But we have no other leads to investigate. The search has been called off.”

“You could damn well investigate Gen Lir!” Trip was so angry, he was yelling at the screen.

Lag Min looked horrified. “She is Gen. She is not involved.” He was not going to be moved from that point.

Before Trip could say anything else, Archer grabbed his arm. A quelling look at his engineer kept him quiet. For the moment anyway.

Archer turned back to the screen. “Regardless of what you’ve said, the search isn’t over for us. We will be back in touch, and we will find Lt. Reed.”

Lag Min looked ready to argue, but subsided at Archer’s look. Archer wasn’t going to be moved from his point, either. He nodded his head and ended the transmission.

“Captain, how can you just let them get away with this? You know as well as I do that Lir has him, and God knows what she’s doing to him. We can’t just let her keep him!” Trip was beyond discretion, yelling at his captain and his friend on the bridge.

Archer didn’t even argue, just pulled him aside to his ready room. “You’d better explain yourself, Trip. We’ve had crewmembers in trouble before without you losing it like this. What’s going on?”

Trip looked at the concerned face, and saw his friend, the one he’d always been able to confide in. “I think I might be in love with him, Jon. I can’t stand to think about what she might be doing to him. It’s driving me crazy. I just want to fly down there and get him back.”

Archer’s face softened as he saw Trip’s pain. “I understand, Trip. But we have an obligation to try to follow their rules. It’s their planet.”

“But it’s our Malcolm.”

Archer almost laughed at that statement, but the situation was too bad to really be funny. And he’d laughed enough at Malcolm’s expense. “I know. And if all else fails, I will take him back. By force, if necessary. I’m not leaving anyone behind. But I’d rather not do that. I don’t want to give the Vulcans, or anyone else for that matter, any more reason to doubt our ability to handle things well.”

Trip sighed. “Yeah, I know. I know you’re doing what you can, but I feel so helpless.”

“If you want this relationship to work, especially considering Malcolm’s job and the situations this ship gets in, then you need to be able to function professionally even when he’s in danger. I can’t allow it to continue otherwise. Hell, Malcolm wouldn’t allow it to continue.”

Trip smiled, if a little sadly. “Yeah, he’d probably be kicking my ass for the scene I made on the bridge.”

Archer returned the smile. “I should be kicking your ass for that scene. But I won’t. What I want instead is for you to perform your usual last-minute save, and find me a way to get Malcolm back without blowing Earth’s relationship with Caerlis. Regardless of the way they’re handling this, Starfleet is still eager to trade information with them. Especially for that damn jamming shield of theirs.”

“Malcolm was pretty impressed by it. I reckon he’d want me to help get that kind of tech. I can do this.”

Archer clapped him on the back. “I know you can. Let me know what you come up with. And because I know you’re not going to sleep, you can comm me anytime, even if I actually do get to sleep.”

Trip left the room, muttering ideas to himself. The last clear thing Archer heard from him was “I can do this. I have to.” Well, Archer could get behind that. He’d seen Trip in love, though never this desperately. But with the right motivation, Trip could perform miracles, and it looked like Malcolm was a hell of a motivation.

 

:::::::::::

Archer was sitting in one of the uncomfortable seats in the Council Hall giving sour looks at Trip. This was because Trip was pacing back and forth, giving some serious wear and tear to the carpeting, and had been for almost the whole hour they’d been here. T’Pol had just raised an eyebrow at him, and went back to staring at the wall like there was something playing on it.

Trip didn’t mean to irritate the captain, but it was all he could do to keep from heading over to Gen Lir’s place without waiting for Lag Min at all. He understood that this wasn’t his planet and that he had to follow their rules, but their rules might wind up getting Malcolm killed, and it was eroding his control to have to wait like this. But though it was very early in the morning, the official had agreed to meet them due to urgency of the situation. Now if he would only hurry up.

Trip was very tired, having spent most of the night first coming up with the idea of how to find Malcolm, and then implementing it. And then waiting around for everyone to be here and ready to go. Frankly, that last part had been the thing that sapped him the most.

Archer was giving him a look, warning him to stay in control. Which he was, but it was more of a struggle than he liked. He was just about to start humming to distract himself when Lag Min finally arrived.

“You said that you had something to show me that would help find your crewman.”

At a nod from Archer, Trip pulled out the scanner he had worked on for so long. “This is a scanner that I’ve reprogrammed so that it has only one function, to find Lt. Reed. You can look over the programming yourself and see that there’s nothing else in there. We couldn’t use it to spy on you or harm you in any way. All it can do is look for Malcolm.”

Lag Min took the device from him, handling it deftly. The speed with which he was viewing the information in the device reassured Trip that they wouldn’t have to wait for a tech to show up and look it over.

When he was done examining the scanner, he looked up at them and said, “I assume you wish to scan the area around Gen Lir’s residence?”

Knowing that this was a sticking point, but still needing the official on their side, he simply nodded.

“I am uncomfortable with prying into her privacy like this.”

“If the Lieutenant isn’t there, none of her privacy will be violated. The scanner cannot function as anything else.” Sometimes Trip actually liked T’Pol’s logic.

“I’m still not sure…”

Trip looked at Lag Min, putting everything he felt in his eyes. “Please. Let us just look. I need him.”

Lag Min didn’t reply, just calmly stared back at him. Trip was about ready to smack him one when he said, “Let us go and find him.”

The Caerlin had finally put aside protocol in favor of sense. It was a miracle.

:::::::::::

 

Malcolm could feel himself getting weaker. If he stayed here much longer, he would be unable to make a successful escape. He couldn’t afford to wait for a rescue any longer. As Lir entered the room, he’d already decided on his course of action.

Putting on a weak smile, he asked, “May I have some water, please?”

She leered back. “Are you willing to pay my price?” She reached out and ran her finger around his mouth. He sucked it in, using what little saliva he had left to slide his tongue up and down its length.

Lir’s eyes dilated out, the black almost completely obscuring the silver. “Ah, but how do I know I can trust you?”

Malcolm looked resigned. “What choice do I have?”

She kissed him then, obviously pleased with his answer. He did his best to reciprocate, but his mouth was very dry.

“Well, now that you’ve come to your senses, let’s see what we can do to entertain ourselves.” She released the cuffs that held his hands in place.

Malcolm had been waiting for this, hoping for a moment of surprise when he could overcome her, or at least get by her. What he hadn’t counted on was how much two days without moving had stiffened his muscles. Instead of running past her out the door, he fell at her feet. Lir pulled him up easily and put him over her shoulder. Between his weakened condition and the blood rushing to his head, it was all he could do to keep from passing out as she carried him into her own room, and placed him on the bed.

He was still somewhat hopeful of escape, as she’d left him there while she went to get food and drink. He’d just managed to sit up at the side of the bed when she returned, putting paid to that idea.

“You are a persistent little creature. I guess it’s lucky for me that I’m prepared for you.” With that she pulled some cuffs out a cabinet by the bed, and proceeded to lock his wrists to the posts at either corner of the bedstead.

Lir helped him sit up against the pillows, bringing the food and drink she’d prepared. His need for liquid overcame his dislike of whatever it was she’d brought, and he drank it all, nearly making himself sick with trying to gulp it down. Malcolm took his time with the food, not liking it either, but hoping it would replenish his strength.

She smiled at him when he was done. “Those are local delicacies. The Vimosh wine and the Agmuck are renowned for their sensual qualities.”

“Sensual qualities?” Malcolm was beginning to feel sick to his stomach, and he hoped he hadn’t been poisoned.

“They’re known for increasing sexual desire and stamina. You should be able to hold up your part of the entertainment easily. And eagerly.” Lir pulled him down to a prone position, straddling his waist and kissing him deeply.

He tried to hide his disgust, but the exhaustion and pain he was feeling were making it difficult. The nausea he was feeling made it impossible, as he vomited what he had just eaten over the both of them.

Malcolm wasn’t aware of much for a while after she made her displeasure known. One of her blows had landed on his head, and he’d seen stars whirling for an unknown period of time. Lir’d managed to get the mess cleaned up by the time his head had cleared, but she was still carrying on at full bore.

“You thought you could play me, but I won’t let you get away with it. Neither of you. Maybe I’ll go and get your lover, and tear him apart in front of you. Or I could bring him here and fuck him. How would you like that?” Lir was nearly spitting in her fury.

If she’d ever been rational, it was gone now, and Malcolm was truly afraid of what she’d do to Trip if she got hold of him. “I wouldn’t like that at all. But it doesn’t have to come to that. I couldn’t help being ill, it was the food. Or maybe the wine. I’m still willing to do whatever you like.” He hoped she’d accept it.

From the predatory glow in Lir’s eyes, she did. “Anything, hmm? I’m going to hold you to that offer. But let’s start simple.” She stripped down quickly, and climbed up on the bed. Straddling his head, she said, “Make me come, and I might just let him live.”

Before Malcolm had to respond, the door to the room slammed open, and Archer, T’Pol, Trip and Lag Min all stepped into the room. Everyone, T’Pol included, seemed stunned into immobility.

Lir broke out of it first. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she lunged at Trip, almost reaching him before Lag Min’s shot brought her down. “I am sorry, my Gen, but I cannot allow you to do anymore damage.” He turned to Archer. “I offer my and my government’s most sincere apology for the harm that has come to you and yours while visiting our planet. Please be assured that our negotiations with you will continue in your favor, should you choose to continue them.”

While Lag Min and Archer talked, Trip decided on a little more action. He went and released Malcolm from the cuffs, helping him up from the bed. When he almost fell, both Trip and T’Pol put a hand out to help him. Seeing her, Malcolm drew himself up into a straighter posture, almost at attention. “Thank you, Sub-Commander. I’m fine now.”

Trip was glad to see he wasn’t the only one who got the eyebrow thing when he said something stupid. She just nodded at the lieutenant, and released his arm.

Trip wasn’t letting go, not for hell or high water. He’d just about fretted himself to death trying to find Malcolm, and he wasn’t about to release him now. He’d been somewhat distracted when he’d first seen Malcolm, but he now had more leisure to look him over. It wasn’t good. Bruised, exhausted looking, visibly thinner than last time he’d seen him, and that had just been two days ago. He looked like he’d been rode hard and put away wet. Trip remembered what he’d seen when they’d entered the room, and shuddered at how apt that description might be.

He felt an answering shudder in Malcolm, and it occurred to him that the man was probably cold, seeing as he was naked. Though Trip had wondered what Malcolm would look like in that state, he’d never envisioned it like this. He needed to get the ball rolling to get them back up to the ship, and get Malcolm under Phlox’ care.

He’d just started to say something to Archer, when T’Pol came up and handed Malcolm a jacket. “You looked… chilled, Lieutenant. I thought you might like to wear this.”

Malcolm looked at it. It was obvious to Trip that he was hesitant to put it on, but the man was nothing if not practical. The previous owner didn’t count, just the need to be warm. And not parade about naked.

The coat swallowed him up. It couldn’t have been a long coat on Lir, but on Malcolm it dragged the floor. He looked like a little boy wearing an adult’s clothing. Trip was kind of amused. Naked, Malcolm had been all military and prickly. In the coat, he looked vulnerable and in need of protection. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around the still shivering man.

And took a hit to the ribs. Oh, yeah, Malcolm was still Malcolm.

“No PDA.”

Trip rubbed his bruised ribs. “Later?”

Malcolm smiled, if a little wanly. “Later.” Then he fainted.

:::::::::::

Lag Min had already called people in to get Gen Lir dealt with, so they managed to get back to the shuttle fairly quickly. Archer had lost no time in getting them back to the ship. Which meant that Malcolm was with his favorite sadist far before he was ready.

Not that Phlox seemed to care that he was a difficult patient. He was his cheerful self regardless of Malcolm’s moods, which just irritated Malcolm further sometimes.

Phlox addressed his diagnosis to the captain, though Malcolm was sitting right there, which also irritated him, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. “He’s dehydrated, undernourished, - ” he directed a look at Malcolm, “and I have to believe some of that started before the last two days, Lieutenant.” Finished with the indirect admonishment, he turned back to the captain, “- with numerous contusions and bruises. With rest, food, and fluids, he should make a speedy recovery.” Phlox looked back at Malcolm. “Now, the trick is getting him to actually rest enough to make that speedy recovery.”

Trip spoke up. “I’ll make sure he’s fed, watered, and bedded.” At Archer’s laugh, Trip coughed, realizing what he’d said. “Well, you know what I mean.”

Phlox reassured him. “Yes, that’s wonderful. Sit on him if you have to.”

Before he’d allow Malcolm to leave though, he pulled him away from the others. “I know you usually like to ignore any trauma you suffer, but this one might not be so easy to handle. If you need to talk, please know that I’ll listen. If you don’t wish to talk to me, it looks as if the Commander would be a willing ear. Just don’t ignore it.”

Malcolm thought about being even more irritated, but was somewhat touched instead. Knowing that exhaustion and stress were affecting his emotions, he managed to tamp down on the turmoil just waiting to break free. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll do my best.”

Phlox beamed at him. “Very good. Very good.”

In and out of sickbay in under and hour. Malcolm was sure that had to be a miracle.

 

:::::::::::

 

Trip was fussing about Malcolm’s room. He was so far into the mother-hen role, he should have been clucking. He’d made sure Malcolm had eaten his dinner. Then he’d made sure he’d had a shower. Now he’d sat Malcolm down on the bed while he set about making sure breakfast was delivered the next morning, as he didn’t want Malcolm up and around when he should be resting.

Malcolm found just looking at him was making him tired. “I assure you I am capable of eating and sleeping on my own.”

Trip smiled and sat down on the bed with him. “I know. Sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

Mal started to speak, but hesitated. Then, “As a friend?”

Trip was startled, but then remembered that he hadn’t gotten around to telling Malcolm that they were in a relationship yet. “No, as a… more. Something. We’re dating, remember?”

Mal smirked. “Ah, yes, how could I forget?”

Trip couldn’t resist any longer, and leaned in to kiss him. Malcolm kissed him back, with enthusiasm.

When they both came up for air, Malcolm asked, “Is it real now?”

“Yeah, very real.”

A little smile. “Good. But it won’t be easy. The job-“

“The captain’s already talked to me about that. Read me the riot act about keeping the job and the feelings separate. I can handle it, can you?”

Malcolm kissed him again. “Possibly.”

Trip smirked this time, then returned the kiss.

Malcolm panted, “I’m not always easy to get along with.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Another kiss to take any sting away from the words.

“Well, I could give you a lesson in proper English grammar, but I’d rather do this.” Another kiss; deep, sloppy, wet.

Trip pulled away, looking at the bruised, exhausted face. “Time for you to go to bed.”

“Don’t go.” He reached out to touch the body he’d been secretly fantasizing about. No need to be a secret anymore.

“Malcolm, I’m not sure this is a good time for this.”

Malcolm knew he could live with what had happened. He was unsettled by it, by the loss of the control, by the feel of the wrong person’s hands, but he would get over that. And it wouldn’t stop him from having what was before him. Like the cock that was straining the fabric of Trip’s uniform, even as he tried to put Malcolm off.

Well, Malcolm had learned a thing or two from Lir during the whole sordid mess, and it didn’t take long for his hands to make short work of Trip’s uniform. Didn’t take long for his hands to find the hot flesh that seemed to be reaching out to him.

Trip was breathing hard, not sure where to put his own hands. It wasn’t like he was a virgin here, but he’d seen what Lir had been doing, and wasn’t sure what would be Ok to touch. “Malcolm, please, I don’t know…”

“Shh, it’s Ok. I’m fine.” Seeing Trip’s look, he laughed. “No, really fine, not just Malcolm fine. A little banged up, but up to form.” He gave a sudden twist of his wrist that had Trip moaning. “See.”

“Want you.”

“Good.” He licked Trip on the neck right below the ear. “The entire time I was with her.” A kiss along his collarbone. “All I could think about.” A nibble on the right nipple, already hard from desire. “Was that I wanted you to come for me.”

Trip pulled him back to his lips. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of that mouth. “I did come for you.” Malcolm’s hand rubbed over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-ejaculate down over the shaft, lingering on the spot just under the head that drove him crazy. “And if you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to come again.”

“Please do.” Tongue and hand took Trip right over the edge.

When he was able to feel his feet again, Trip said, “Well, thanks and all that, but what now?”

“It’s only polite to return the favor.”

“I hate to sound like a scratched CD, but are you sure? What she did-“

“Your hands, not hers.” Malcolm looked at him with his need plain to read on his face.

Like Trip would be able to resist that. Or him. “Mal, I love you.”

The moment the words left his mouth, he wished he could have them back. He knew that Malcolm cared about him, maybe even loved him back, but he also knew that expressing his emotions wasn’t Malcolm’s forte. Saying that phrase at a moment like this was almost like trying to force him to reply in kind, and Trip was vehemently against anyone forcing anything on Malcolm. Not ever again.

Malcolm leered at him. “Not at this rate, you’re not.”

Trip sighed in relief. He wasn’t withdrawing, and he hadn’t felt he had to say it back. In fact, from the mischievous look in Malcolm’s eyes, the man was well aware of the awkwardness of the whole thing, and was using humor to overcome it. Well, two could play at that game. “Show me where the bad lady touched you then, and let me make it better.”

Laughing, Malcolm pointed to his lips and said, “Here.”

Trip wiped away any traces that Lir might have left, and, potentially, any stray remains of the meal Malcolm had eaten.

Malcolm put his hand to his left nipple, and tugged the nub. “Here.”

Trip worked it with teeth and tongue until Malcolm was squirming underneath him.

Malcolm pointed to his elbow. “Here.”

Trip looked at him, but gamely kissed his elbow. Whoa, who’d have guessed that elbow kissing would be hot?

Malcolm was flushed and panting, but he was still holding on. “Here.”

Looking at the hard cock that Malcolm pointed to, Trip licked his lips. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but he felt like he could come again just thinking about it. As in all other important endeavors in his life, Trip gave it his all.

Less than a minute later, Malcolm lost any trace of decorum he’d ever had, and screamed out his release.

Trip looked down on his lover. Wow, lover, there was a surprise. Where had all this come from?

He got up, and got them both cleaned up. Then he tugged the covers up over Malcolm, who was just laying there, entirely limp. When he went to get rid of the wet cloths, Malcolm started struggling, trying to get up. “Don’t go.”

Trip dropped the cloths on the floor, not caring where they went, and was back in the bed before Malcolm could get up. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere.”

Malcolm’s eyes were fluttering, trying to stay open, but seriously losing the battle. He barely managed to say “Good” before they dipped closed and stayed there.

Trip smiled at the picture he made. Lips and one nipple still swollen from kisses. Face and chest still flushed from exertion and arousal. He looked like an advertisement for sex. “Of course I’m staying, as it makes what I plan on doing to you tomorrow that much easier.”

He lay back, cuddling Malcolm to him. Yes, this relationship had been a surprise, and yes, it had come on fast. But he guessed it had probably been building for a while, and he had just been too blind to see it. Whatever, it was definitely a good thing.

He was almost asleep himself when he heard Malcolm whisper, “I love you, too.”

Well, that woke him right back up. He felt like he should be singing. He felt like waking Jon up and talking to him about it. He felt like waking Malcolm up and doing things that Malcolm was too tired to be doing. Oh, right. Malcolm needed to rest. Hell, he needed to rest. After all, they had a lot of things to do tomorrow. Maybe they’d start to work on some of his fantasies. He’d have to ask Malcolm what he thought about nurses’ uniforms. But all of that could wait. He had everything he needed right now.

Malcolm had said he loved him, said it right out loud. Well, whispered it right out soft, but still. Imagine that. It truly was the Age of Miracles.

/story


End file.
